<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fond memories by overmyhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145721">fond memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmyhead/pseuds/overmyhead'>overmyhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19 October, 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 Phil Lester, 2009 vs 2019, 2009!phan, 2019!phan, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, ten years of knowing you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmyhead/pseuds/overmyhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan remembers meeting Phil for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fond memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so very late with this, i'm sorry. i hope you still enjoy it as it is the first story in months that i actually finished.<br/>this is my first phanfiction, i'm quite new in the fandom, hi :)</p><p>a comment would be much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark outside at almost ten in the evening of October 19th 2019. The TV was playing at low volume, and Dan was laying on the couch, an arm across his boyfriend's shoulders. Phil was fast asleep and snuggled against his side, a calm expression on his face and his arm slung across Dan’s waist.</p><p>They'd spent the day together like they did every year, not going outside and ordering pizza, though that wasn't anything special, really. </p><p>In the past, they hadn't been able to go outside on dates at all. Now though, they had gone out for dinner multiple times, and while being able to show their affection was definitely nice, they both decided that they still needed some time to ease into the feeling of being out to the world.</p><p>Dan sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch, listening to Phil's soft breathing. He took Phil's glasses that had slid down his nose and cautiously moved them to the side, careful to not wake him up. </p><p>He smiled as he remembered this day, ten years ago. He'd been so excited, jittery with nerves, to meet the guy he'd idolized for such a long time, but most importantly, the guy he'd fallen in love with. In hindsight, Dan knew that he had already been completely gone for him when they met, although he hadn't known it yet. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Dan’s heart beat in his chest as the train slowly made its way further north, a mix of his favourite songs playing through his headphones. His mum had seen him off earlier in the morning, wishing him a good time with his “friend Phil”. Dan hoped that after these few days, he could officially call Phil his more-than-a-friend friend or whatever. He couldn’t tell his mum or dad, obviously, but that didn’t stop him from feeling giddy as his anticipation grew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was clear to Dan that the interest was mutual. They’d talked about crushes on Skype once or twice, both admitting that they thought the other was fit or flirting a bit awkwardly, but it had never gone any deeper than that. He wasn’t completely sure where Phil stood with this but Dan really liked him, that much was certain. It wasn’t just physical attraction that pulled him towards Phil, but his absolute golden personality and his ability to make Dan smile no matter how shit he was feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d never known this feeling of belonging before Phil came along. During his childhood and years in school, he’d never been able to call someone a best friend, he’d never had someone he could trust without an ounce of doubt. Phil had been the first person Dan had come out to, properly, not counting people finding his MySpace page and spreading rumors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The announcement that they were nearing Manchester Piccadilly got Dan moving. He stuffed his headphones in his messenger bag, adjusted the white shirt and plaid button-down he’d decided to wear and made sure that he had his wallet and phone.</em>
</p><p>12:34 to: phil</p><p>almost there, can’t wait ^^</p><p>12:41 from: phil</p><p>at the station now, see u in a minute o.O i would tell u what i’m wearing but i think you might recognise me anyway :D</p><p>
  <em>Dan grinned as he walked down the aisle towards the doors, one hand on the straps of his backpack and messenger bag, looking at his phone. He couldn’t wait to get off this train and finally hug Phil. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Phil was stirring next to Dan, a gentle weight on his waist that was pulled away as Phil sat up, blinking sleepily. </p><p>"Come on, let's get you to bed," Dan whispered. The silence felt too fragile to disrupt. He pulled Phil up with him, taking the wine glasses they drank out of earlier from the coffee table with his left hand. </p><p>"Don't wanna get up," Phil mumbled, still half asleep.</p><p>Dan smiled, his adoration openly displayed as he moved to deposit the glasses in the sink. They could wait until tomorrow, just like the food cartons sitting on the island.</p><p>They stumbled into the bathroom to brush their teeth, glancing at the other in comfortable silence. </p><p>"D'you remember the station?" Dan mumbled, toothbrush still in his mouth. "God, I was so nervous."</p><p>Phil grinned slightly, the lines of laughter around his tired eyes showing a little. "It was adorable. I’m glad you decided to spam me until I replied.”</p><p>Dan snorted, leaning down to the sink to spit out the water-toothpaste mix and wash his mouth, drying his face with a towel from the hanger next to the sink. He pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek and got a toothpaste-y smile in return.</p><p>“I’m gonna get some water, d’you want any?” Dan asked, leaving the bathroom when Phil nodded.</p><p>He set the glasses down on their respective bedside tables and climbed under the covers. It didn’t take long for the mattress to dip lower on the other side as a warm weight settled down close to Dan. </p><p>He turned around to face Phil who was looking at him with small eyes. </p><p>“I love you,” Dan whispered.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>They fell asleep that night, legs intertwined and close to each other, content and with a hopeful look into a bright future of growing old together. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>